It takes four
by Majani
Summary: Short Story: You're drunk. You have a really nice boy beside you. But guessing the length of his 'thing? Well, why not :D


_Disclaimer:_ No Mcfly owning. Still.

_Warning:_ Abusing an innocent bottle, snakes in pants and drunken people lol - ah and the real warning, slight slash hints between harry and tom, but nothing central

_Summary:_ You're drunk. You have a really nice boy beside you. But guessing the length of his 'thing'? Well, why not :D

**A/N:** This is another thingy for a contest (you can read the other ones too, but they're rather sad :) Genre was open I guess aaand... Quotes were cheesy. You will see them yourself :D

Elie is a friend of mine - she's french and yeah, she used to like to flirt with gay bar-men lol - Here it goes!

Update: I found some bad expressions in it lol Needed to overdo it. Aaaand Thanks for almost 100 hits in two weeks!

* * *

**It takes four**

„The person who is dressed the most has to go", My eyes scanned over the five people. Silence surrounded us, until one of the guys moaned.

The skinny boy – I think he's name was Harry – stood up and grabbed the pieces of clothes he had to take off in the last rounds.

Was it me or did he throw a pitiful gaze to his neighbour? The blond guy with the dimple. I didn't know, but it was kind of suspicious, that the two of them had never complained when they had to kiss or undress the other one. There was surely something going on between them.

Strange thing, but alright with me. It was much stranger, that beside another I was the only girl at this party. Ten boys and two girls. Not really fair and now we were playing this awkward game with the bottle.

Somebody let it rotate and as it stopped it pointed on somebody. This one had to pick a card and do what was written on it. Nasty things, I'll tell you. Like sucking the finger of somebody like a lolly.

Do this and watch the pants of this guy getting narrow!!

Anyway. I glared to the girl beside me. She was drunk as well, had flushed red cheeks and such a nice nose. She reminded me of a girl out of France. Hm. Could have probably explained her French accent.

-And the fact that she had spent the half of the evening flirting with a gay bar guy. Those French people were all a bit freaky.

But I shouldn't complain. I kissed a Persian guy and I snogged him a little too long, so he asked if I wanted to marry him and for some reason I said no. He quit afterwards. Weird dude.

So we were sitting there and I stared at her giggling furiously about the whispering words of a boy. He had an awesome smile and a head full of curly hair. A little bit like an afro. And he was dumb as straw, well who cared, as long as he was good in… other… things.

Somebody glided to my side and abuted upon me. I lost balance.

Yeah, I was just sitting, but damn I was drunk – and was about to fell like a crippled dosser to the side, but suddenly a hand gripped my arm and got me in the right position again.

Phew – that was a near thing. I still leant against him and grinned widely: "You're my hero",

He smirked a little and babbled lowly: "Cicero's still alive",

And that was the point, when I realised I had found the love of my life. Or so. I disliked his short hair, but damn he had a bloody sexy tattoo on his right breast. Mhm… wanted to touch that thing.

Before we could exchange some spit, we were interrupted by Tom, who had just given Harry a kindly flap on the butt, before he could quit the room.

"Let's get Oeliii undressed!" yelled Danny and reached out for the bottle. Oeli? This girl was punished for life. I realised a little too late that she was responding my pitiful glare.

Wow – she was really pretty. Such sexy, dark brown hair and so cute and little, maybe the bottle will point at her and she will be asked to kiss her right neighbour and we will…

That was the right thought. Give me a room of ten guys and one girl and I will choose the last one. I was a lost case.

I was lost anyway, cause the bottle pointed straight into my direction. Life loves me. Dougie beside me giggled and hustled me that I started again to careen drastically.

Tom picked up a card, read it and suddenly laughed like a manic pig: "Oh my gohood. Can somebody film this? Anika, you have to… oh my god",

For some reason I thought that this was going to be really embarrassing… naaaah! It would be fine.

"You have to guess the length of the manhood of the male person right beside you",

Err is human. This wouldn't be just embarrassing, this would be my end! Dougie looked at me in blessedly anticipation, as I stared at him in disbelief.

While Danny laughed together with Tom and Oeli his ass off, I said: "Come on… guys… that's…"

"You want to! Do it!" responded Danny to my left side and hustled me, like Dougie did. Somewhen in this night I would bang my head by being hustled!

I looked at Oeli, who grinned brightly – and could I see a hint of a jealousy?? Well, if she wanted to grab his dick, I would exchange anytime! Hm…

But why not? I always had wondered what it would feel like. I leered to Dougie's boxers. There was something visible between the buttons. In embarrassment I covered my hot face with my hand and moved the other one to his thigh.

Dougie leaned back and watched my fingers wander to the middle of his boxers.

Why did things like this always happen to me. I would never get it. With my covered eyes and the sudden silence of the waiting watchers around us, I touched a little around in the area.

As I felt something soft, Dougie groaned quietly.

Oh. My. God.

Did I just touch his dick? I did. Oh my god. WHY ME?

"So what's his seize??" Oeli wanted to know curiously. Hell, I had no idea!! Did she really want me to do it again??

She did.

My hand still rested on his thigh, as I started once again to let my fingers wander upon his boxers. Again the soft thing underneath. I was about to freak out as it suddenly quivered.

IT WAS ALIVE!

Before I could lose my mind, I returned my hand. Dougie groaned again. This time in disappointment, but who cared!

"I'd say five centimetres?"

Was the responding laughter a good thing or not? To tell it from Dougie's sight, not. "Maybe ten? I don't know!! I'm drunk, for god's sake… move the bottle!" They still laughed at me as I kicked the bottle so it rotated again.

"So how was it, Doug?" Danny asked winking and brightly smiling. He had his arm around this French Oeli thing. Seemed like they would end up in a trunk, listening to cheesy, pop music and counting stars. Meeh, I wanted, too.

But Tom was an idiot and I wanted him to quit the place. He was destroying the motion in the room! And Dougie? God, he had a moving thing in his pants. Who was left for me?

"Well, **all things are possible for those who believe**. And… I'm definitely a believer now", Dougie responded and winked a little too obvious in my direction.

"Would you do the same to me, too, Oeli?" Danny now asked Oeli, who blinked grinning at him.

"When you start to call me Elie, maybe",

"Oh, well… Elie… nice name, really", Oh come on! Fuck off with those puppy eyes. Awesome. Elie fell for it and leaned to his chest. Our sake that in this moment the bottle stopped to rotate and pointed at Danny.

"Guess the seize of the BH of the girl to your left",

Surprise, surprise. He would have done that thing without the card as well. Wasn't a big deal when this Elie girl hit her breasts right into his face.

No, I was _not_ jealous… well… maybe a bit.

Danny grinned playfully and sat up to shot her a cheeky glare. His abnormally big hands with some freckles upon it, touched her at her waist, wandered around her back and now really slowly to her breasts. My mouth went open.

She gasped slightly, as his fingers stroke over the soft skin.

"Hmm… hmm… I'd say…" Suddenly he grabbed with all of his hands. "75 B!! Am I right?" Everybody waited, but Elie didn't seem to be able for a proper answer anymore. Gosh, we were all so horny!

Their faces were so close together. It would have taken just some inches for a kiss.

Tom groaned in frustration as he suddenly jumped up: "I think you two shall get a room or something!"

"You shall follow Harry", responded Dougie by my side. "He's waiting, big boy!" I expected a nasty answer, but Tom nodded thoughtfully and looked to the door. Ewwww?? What would the two of them do alone!? Naaa. Couldn't be worse than the Oeli-Danny thing.

"I'll go", Tom decided. "And don't forget guys. **Dream as if you'll live forever, live as if you'll die today**!" He winked and quitted the room.

"He's cheesy, isn't he?" I said dryly and looked away from the snogging pair to Dougie.

"Well… yeah… the last time he wrote a song about our band", Ah, right. There've been something. Four boys playing songs about older chicks! "Weird thing that it turned out to a love song…"

"Hm, sometimes there's hardly a difference between friendship and love. Just the kissing and fucking part… but…" The look in his eyes changed and he moved closer to me. Did I bring him bad ideas? Hell no!!

"Noo… I think **the only difference between friendship and love is how much you can hurt each other**", He whispered into my ear. I glared at him and didn't know what I wanted. Snogging? Relationsship? Maybe marrying?

All together?

"Woha, you're cheesy, too. Aren't you?" I grinned and he nodded laughing quietly: "Don't tell anyone," I waited for him to kiss me or something, but he didn't move.

Was he being shy? Wasn't I attractive enough to him? Did he think of Tom and Harry? My thoughts were spinning as I grabbed his neck and pulled him into me.

A scream interrupted us: "WOAH THEY'RE KISSING!!"

…

Yeah. I was about to kill Danny. How dumb could somebody be?? Elie grinned satisfied in his arms as Danny beamed like an advertisement in Las Vegas by night.

"I think you disturbed them", Elie aspirated pitifully.

"What? … Noooo" Danny laughed. "Come on, Doug. Show her the thing with your tongue! It's really good",

A weird silence followed. Pictures came up my mind. Danny, Dougie kissing.

"You know?" Elie asked dumbfounded.

"We were just experimenting", Dougie answered shrugging and hugged me suddenly with unexpected force. His lips almost hit my right eye. Before I could figure it out, we were snogging passionately.

Or something in the way. His tongue licked more over my cheeks and chin, than my lips. The smell of his breath was a terrible mixture of alcohol and potato crisps and made me even dizzier.

Suddenly he grabbed my breast and as I tried to push him back, he leant all over me. I got buried underneath. His body rubbed against mine, as he kissed me hard. I could feel his tattoo on my nipples and daaaamn, it was a good feeling.

I started to like it.

From my right I heard Danny's gasping: "Moan my name, Elie…"

I waited for her to start. So did he. But the room was filled with Dougie's smacking lips. "Elie??"

"Ääääh…"

"Danny! His name's Danny!", I hissed to her. She really forgot the name of this gorgeous, but dumb guy. How chaotic could somebody be…?

My thoughts were interrupted by the alien thing in Dougie's pants, that suddenly twitched against my thigh.

That thing was evil!! I would slap it if it showed up.

But I didn't. In fact I liked that twitching, warm thing. Hrr, it turned me on. Elie beside me started to moan. "Henry, Henry!"

…

Weeeell, Danny didn't seem to notice and was quite satisfied with the rest of the scenery. Me too, as he suddenly started to kiss me. Elie got jealous and kissed Dougie and suddenly there was a change and there was Danny's voice above me and hell, I had no idea what was going on.

But it was awesome.

Wet, but awesome.

**The fin**

* * *

A/N: Oh goood. I did it :D I know it's reeeally random, but it was fun to write and maybe it's fun to read too! ;) Elie's chaos, Dougies snake, Dannys forwardness and all :D


End file.
